IchigoPrimeraEspada
by bleach.espada99
Summary: Ichigo fails the shattered shaft and turns into an arrancar. He then joins Sosuke Aizen, and becomes prima espada
1. A new evil is born

Chapter 1: A new evil is born

Hello so this is my first story I have written. Don't judge my story cause I am new at this.

This story I have always imagined it. Thinking that Ichigo would be better as an arrancar. In this story Ichigo is the cero espada. This will be a romance story. it probably won't have any lemons. I don't know whether to make Ichigo be with Neliel tu Odelshvank or Tia Harribel. You can chose.

* * *

So there he was, Ichigo was in the shattered shaft. He was trying to regain his shinigami powers. Ichigo had woken up a few hours ago and Kisuke Urahara had explained to him all about the process of the shattered shaft. If Ichigo didn't obtain his powers by the time the chain of fate had eaten the last encroachment then he would turn into a hollow. Ichigo had never felt so much pain before. When he opened his eyes they fell upon a figure that had a black coat. The figure looked like a soul reaper except the black shades on his face.

* * *

"Who are you?" Ichigo asked the cloaked figure.

" ' ' " the figure replied," I see you still can't hear my name, its sad that you don't know my name since you are the person that knows me the best."

"What are you talking about," Ichigo asked him.

"How can you sit there like that," the figure asked him.

"What are you..." Ichigo didn't finish what he was saying as he suddenly started to fall.

"Ichigo to save yourself you must find the box with your shinigami powers," the man told Ichigo.

Ichigo was thinking about how to find his shinigami powers when he remembered something Uryu had told him.

* * *

_"Ichigo, I found you because your spirit ribbon is red while normal people have blue spirit ribbons."_

* * *

As Ichigo was falling he began to concentrate on finding his shinigami powers. After a few minutes of concentrating he found a red spirit ribbon. As he was going to grab the box a zanpakuto got in between Ichigo and he box. The zanpakuto looked like his except the white was on the top and the black on the bottom. When he looked at the person who was wielding the zanpakuto he saw himself except he was all white. But before he had time to say anything everything went black.

* * *

Kisuke Urahara was on top of the shattered shaft watching from above. He had never expected for Ichigo to be failing the shattered shaft. He had expected for Ichigo to come out successful.

"Should we interfere kisuke," asked Jinta.

"No, not yet. Can't you see that he is resisting the holowfication progress. Usually when a hollow is born the body is destroyed then rebuild and after that the mask is formed. But in Ichigo's case the order is all messed up," Kisuke replied to Jinta.

* * *

Down below Tessai had jut used kurohitsuji to try and stop Ichigo but that didn't work as Ichigo jumped out of the hole covered in smoke. When he landed the could see that he had become a hollow.

His body had transformed his mask was that of a skull and had two horns. His body was that of a lizard, but the most intimidating part was his eyes they were yellow with black pupils. Then the hollow raised his finger and a cero was formed in the tip of his fingers. Kisuke and Tessai's eyes widen. They had never seen a normal hollow ever use a cero. Then it disappeared. The cero was getting closer to them. Tessai grabbed Jinta and Ururu and used shunpo to escape the cero. Kisuke then used shunpo to escape too. When he landed he felt two horns behind him.

'How can someone be so fast' Kisuke was he jumped away, when he landed he could tell Ichigo had fired another cero.

Then Tessai got in front of Kisuke and said, " Hadou 63: Raikoho," then a massive wave of yellow lightning came out of his hand. The two attacks collided with each other, they canceled each other out.

"Scream Benehime," yelled Kisuke when he pulled out his zanpakuto. The zanpakuto then transformed into a katana, the hilt grew longer and at the bottom of it he had red strings. Then a red blast came from Benehime and it hit Ichigo dead on. When the attack died down they could see Ichigo had received barely any damage from that attack. He had a big cut on his left shoulder, then it healed instantly. It pointed its finger towards them and then he fired a cero, he turned around and opened a garganta, before Kisuke and Tessai had a chance to stop Ichigo from entering the garganta the cero hit them dead on. When the smoke cleared they could see that Ichigo was gone.

"He is a powerful one, if he evolves into an adjuchas he will be even more powerful. I wouldn't want to fight someone that powerful," Kisuke said.

"So what's going on, what's with the long faces," asked a voice.

"It has been a long time eh, Yorouichi," replied Kisuke.

* * *

When Ichigo woke up all he could see was sand all over the place. The sky was dark and he felt weak, he also felt hunger, he got up and started walking. After a little while of walking he ran into a hollow.

"Arn't you a powerful adjuc..."and it was all over. The moment he started speaking he was doomed.

Ichigo felt power he had never felt. His body began to transform. His body grew long and black he looked like all the other gillians except his mask was of a skull. Then he charged a cero and blasted it. Destroying everything in the ceros path. After a while of walking around Ichigo came across a whole wack of gillians.

'Its feeding time.' Ichigo thought as he started to eat all the gillians.

Well that's the end of chapter one. How do you guys like it. I changed my mind ichigo will be the primera and he will be with nelliel first then tia. Also I think ichigo will have three fraccion. Ying y yang and Arturo plateado. If u guys have any idias just tell me them. Hope I get lots of reviews cause I don't want this to get none reviews if I work hard on it. By till next chapter.


	2. Chapter2: Road to becoming a vasto lorde

Chapter 2: Road to becoming a voste lorde

Hey thanks for giving me a review and I was thinking that too. Arturo is really powerful but I think it could still work because I was thinking of making ichigo really powerful so he would need a powerful fraccion. I was also thinking of making ichigo save arturo that's why he would become loyal to ichigo. Anyway back to the story.

* * *

"So you put him through the shattered shaft and he failed. But the worst part is you couldn't purify him," asked a shocked Yorouichi.

"Yes, but he wasn't an ordinary hallow, he had the power of an adjuchas," replied Kisuke.

"Well you are going to have to break it to Isshin and his two sister, also his friends,or will I have to do it" Yorouichi asked him.

"I will it was my fault all this happened," Kisuke replied in a montone voice.

Kisuke got up and walked to the door, opened it, walked out and closed the door.

* * *

After a while of walking he got to the place where he knew Isshin would be. He was thinking of how to tell Isshin. Then stopped in front of the door and knocked, once, twice, three times, but no answer. It was silent for a long time, when suddenly the door opened. There in front of him stood Isshin, a worried expression on his face.

"So where's Ichigo," asked Isshin. Kisuke just stood in front of him, quiet, with an expression that Isshin knew there was something wrong.

"Well you see thats the problem, he isnt here anymore," Kisuke replied.

"What do you mean by 'he isnt here anymore'," asked Isshin.

"Well you see I was putting Ichigo through the shattered shaft and well...he didn't make it," came Kisuke's reply.

At first Isshin was really supprised then came out a question," you did ourify him right?"

"Well thats the problem Ichigo was so powerful that I couldn't. Well I could but I didn't think that he would be this strong as an ordinary hollow. Me and Tessai tried to kill it but we couldn't. Ichigo was as powerful as an adjuchas class menos grande. So he escaped through a garaganta and is Hueco Mundo," replied Kisuke. Then Kisuke started to explain to Isshin all that happened in detail not missing a single part.

* * *

In Hueco Mundo/Zommari pov

"So thats the hollow that took down an adjuchas when it was an ordinary hollow, interesting," came a voice from a nearby hill.

On that hill there was an adjuchas class Menos Grande. The name of the Adjuchas was Zommari Rureaux. The adjuchas was a dark skinned man with a pink pumpkin underneath him, the most uneque figure was that Zommari had eyes all around them.

* * *

Hueco Mundo/Ichigo pov

Ichigo had just finished devauring the last Gillian that belonged to a group of about 30 of them. This was the third group he had come across. But now he felt something around, a powerful hollow. Ichigo turned around and he saw the hollow that had caught his curiosity. He turned around and started to walk towards Zammari, since he was so slow it took him a little while because Zommari was so far away but when he got there the first thing he did was fire a cero. The cero charged instantly and when it was fired it was huge and powerful also fast. Zommari didn't have time to react as the attack collided with him. When the smoke dissapeard Zommari was standing on same spot except he was in a crater that was humungous. Zommari's body was all burned. But he was still standing. Zommari raised his head and was looking straight into Ichigo's face. He was getting ready to use his ability but didn't have time as Ichigo fired of another cero. This time however Zommari was able to dodge it since he was ready for it. But he didn't put enough distance inbetwen himself and the blast and the after shock from the blast sent him flying till he hit a rock. He knew if he didn't do something soon he would be eaten. Before he could think of anything else Ichigo started moving towards him. Ichigo then moved his arm towards Zommari and grabbed him. He lifted him up and then ate him. There was nothing left of him. Ichigo started feeling power he had never felt.

His body started to glow and then shrink. When he was about the size of how he use to be when he was a nomal hallow (which is the size of ichigo when he transformes after Ulquiora kills him). After the glow died down in Ichigos place stood an Adjuchas, the mask was the same as before except the markings on his hollow mask were 9 red strips and were coming from above, there was 1 strip on the middle of the mask and 4 in each side. His body was that of a lizard and had a lon tail, he had claws shaped feet and hands. He had long orange hair that stopped above his tail. The most diabolical thing about Ichigos new form were still the eyes that were the same as before. Ichigo then raised his hand and charged a cero in less then 5 seconds. Then he fired it. The cero destroyed everything in its path, after 3-4 miles it stopped. He then started walking away looking for something to eat.

* * *

In Urahara shop

"So what is it that you wanted to talk to us about," asked Uyu.

"Ya and why isn't Ichigo here," Orihime asked after Uryu.

"Well you see it's about Ichigo, we put him through something called the shattered shaft so that he could regain his shinigami powers, but he wasn't able to get his powers in time and was turned into a hollow," replied Kisuke.

"That can't be true, Ichigo a hollow, imposible," stated Chad.

"But that isn't the bad news, the bad news is that Ichigo was able to escape to Hueco Mundo before we purify him," Kisuke said.

There was a moment of silence until Kisuke decided to continue talking, "are you guys going to go to Soul Society to rescue Rukia still or not?"

"That was Ichigo's last wish so I am going to go," replied Chad.

"Me to, for Ichigo was my rival and I think I will do this as his last request," Uryu replied too.

"I will go to, because Rukia was my friend and Ichigo was going to save her so I will try my best," replied Orihime.

"So it is settled Isshin said that he would tell the school that Ichigo was transfered to America to stay with his uncle so that they dont have to worry about telling them the detail of how he died, and as for Rukia we will start training until I can open the Senkaimon," stated Kisuke.

So for the rest of the time that they were there they started training. After two weeks Kisuke had the Senkaimon ready to go. So the three went through the senkaimon with Yorouichi.

* * *

In Soul Society.

"Captain Aizan, I have a report from Hueco Mundo, apperantly there is a poweful hollow that has appeared about a two weeks ago and is now almost at the level of Vasto Lorde. Apperantly he took down an adjuchas down when he was a normal hollow, he also took down another adjuchas when he was a gillian, and he has long orange hair," stated Gin with his ussual for like grin.

"An adjuchas that has long orange hair and is very powerful. We need to recruit him for the espada," said Aizen.

* * *

In the Rukongai

There were 3 people walking along with a cat. They had just come out of a portol that had brought them to the Soul Society now they were in an town that looked very poor.

"Is this the Soul Society," asked a curious Uryu?

"No this the Ruknogai district, the Seretei which is where the soul reapers are in is over there beyond that wall," replied Yorouichi's manly voice.

"So why dont we just walk over there right now," Chad asked?

"Because it is surrounded by a gate and a gate keeper named Jidambo," Yorouichi replied again.

As yorouichi said that Uryu started to walk towards the Seretei. When he was 3 feet from the Seretei a giant gate fell from the sky and soon a shadow was above Uryu. Uryu jumped back and soon something big hit the ground and there was dust everywhere. When the dust dissapeared there stood a giant that was atleast 10 feet.

"I am Jidambo guardian of this gate. If you can beat me I'll let you through," said Jidambo grabbing one of his axes and raising it up into the sky.

"Very well,"replied Uryu as he raised his right arm and then a bow appeared. Uryu put his hand where the bow was and then did a pulling motion. Then appeared an arrow made of reiatsu. Uryu then let go of the arrow and it hit Jidambo's sword. The moment the two hit each other Jidambo's blade crumbled so that only the handle was left.

"Y..you ha..have b..be..beaten m..me," Jidambo said stating the ovious.

"You said you would let us in if we defeated you, and thats what i just did."

"Okay," replied Jidambo.

He then bent down in one knee and grabbed the gate by the bottom. Jidambo then started to lif it. When it was lifted so that the bottom of the gate was on level with his shoulders. Then Jidambo frose. They all looked at what had made Jidambo freeze. 50 meters away from them stood a man with silver hair, a with a Shihakushō and his menacing gri.  
Jidambo then fell to one knee and blood started squirting out of his left arm. He left the gate fall on to his shoulder. The group then looks at the wierd man and see that he has a small zunpakuto pointed towards them.

"You are suppose to be the gurdian of the gate. That means that you have to stop the people from coming into the Seretei not open the gate if they beat you," said Gin.

But before anyone could do anything Uryu vanished and appeared behind Gin. He had his bow ready and had an arrow all ready to shoot Gin. But before Uryu could do anything he felt something cold against his neck. Uryu looked down and saw that Gin's blade had extended.

"My arn't you fast. If I hadn't extended my blade then I would have probably been history," Gin said.

"Uryu You don't have enough strenght to take on a captain, lets go," Yorouichi said. Uryu then disapeared and reapeared by Chad, Orihime, and Yorouichi.

"Let the gate drop Jidambo," Yorouichi comanded Jidambo.

Jidambo did as was told but before the gate closed totaly they could see Gin waving his hand at them. After the gate closed Orihime healed Jidambo.

(Then they meet Ganju and all that happens)

* * *

In the Seretei (a few minutes after Jidambo lets the gate close)

"I command that this captain meeting begin," Head Captain Yamamoto declared.

Then the doors to the first Squad opened and in walked Gin.

"Captain Gin Ichimaru, you are accused of confronting the ryoka and of letting them go," accused the Head Captain Yamamoto.

"But there was a really strong Quincy," replied Gin.

"Yes but you are a captain, you should have no trouble beating a Quincy," stated the captain of the 12th division, Mayuri Kurotsuchi.

"I have something to say Head Captain" said captain Aizen.

"ALERT ALERT, THERE HAS BEEN AN INTRUDER BREACH"

"I declare this captain's meeting over," Head Captain said.

As the captains were exciting Aizen stopped beside Gin and said, "saved by the bell."

"Why don't you just say it Captain Aizen, you aren't making much sense," declared Gin.

"Don't underestimate me Gin," Aizen said in a dark tone.

As they were talking Captain Hitsugya was

watching them argue and was intrigued. He had never seen Captain Aizen this upset before. Then they left and Captain Hitsugya left trying to find Momo who was Captain Aizen's Lieutenant.

* * *

In Hueco Mundo

In the lands of Hueco Mundo there was a lonely adjuchas walking around looking for more hollows to eat. He was looking around for strong hollows it had been a few days since he had become an adjuchas class Menos Grande. He was trying to become a Voste Lorde. He had her about this from a few different hallows, apparently the Voste Lorde were the most powerful Menos Grande type hollows. He wanted to reach this level for then his hunger would be satisfied. Ichigo had began a killing spree that would make him more powerful everytime he ate another adjuchas. Ichigo felt as if he was very close to becoming an arrancar he didn't know why thou?

* * *

Authors note:

I am going to skip the part where ichigos friends go to rescue orihime. also i will give u short summery of what happened if you want because i aint really a fan of that saga/chapter. also i am going to let tatski, keigo and mizuiro have powers i want you to let me know what u think his powers should be they do rescue rukia i am going to let ichigo betray Aizen but he wont become good or anything. he will still fight the soul society and his friends. I also want to know how to get the segunda etapa so i can let ichigo use it. thats about it. Also what do you think his ressurection should be called?

Well thats about it, if you guys want anything to tell me go ahead and ill see what i can do about it,


End file.
